A Crashed Manipulator
by x.uprising
Summary: Jasper & OC. What if it was Jasper who brought the human home and not Edward? But, what if she wasn't really a human at all?
1. Prologue: One of Our Kind?

A Crashed Manipulator  
-A Twilight Fanfic-

Prologue: One of Our Kind?

*Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the other character.*  
Author's Note: Jasper is kind of..out of character. I made him as..in-character as I possibly could. If this offends anyone, turn back now.

_"Would she hear me if I called her name? Would she hold me if she knew my shame? There's always something different going wrong; the path I walk is in the wrong 's always someone hanging on. Can anyone help me make things better?"_

_--Tears Don't Fall; Bullet for my Valentine._

I knew I was weird as soon as I was brought into this world. The phrase, 'I brought you into this world, I can take you out', never sounded better to me at the moment.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked into the lonely halls of Forks High School, the lucky home of the Spartans. I wanted to die, right here and now. I did not want to be here, opposite of whatever anyone had told me personally. I had good reasons for not wanting to be here. Reasons known only to my family and I.

Reasons that were guarded by me. Reasons that I had to keep secret.

I sighed, stalking up to the guidance window and sighed again when someone came.

"Can I help you?" An old woman asked, too kindly for my personal liking.

"I'm Chanteclair Williamson, I'm new here," I'd said to anyone who questioned me. She gave me a friendly smile and handed me some papers to fill out, along with some other unimportant wastes of trees, such as my schedule for this year and a map. I rolled my eyes as I glanced over them, filling them out with the basic information.

I handed them back to her, and I was quite surprised when she hadn't asked me about my living situation. She told me to wait in the seat outside the window and someone would be here to speak to me, presuming the principal or someone.

I obeyed and walked back to the weird sofa-like-thing outside of the window. I sat down, and looked out into the hallways. Feeling out of place was definitely an understatement here. But all of my thoughts were interrupted when I saw him.

His eyes were tantalizing, a weird shade of brown and yellow, as if a cross between hazel and brown. He was way paler than me, which I thought could never happen, and had a slight shade of a dark purple or black under his eyes. He had wild, curly, honey blonde hair with the slightest hint of dark brown underneath.

He was gorgeous, no denying that.

He was walking with two other boys and two other girls. They looked nothing alike whatsoever, until I realized that they all had the same eye color.

"Weird," I mumbled.

"That's the Cullen family," I heard someone say. I looked to my right and saw a girl, presumably around my age, and shorter than my own five-foot-eleven. "They're all beautiful, obviously. I'm Alexandra Rhoney. You're Chanteclair, I presume?" she asked. She spoke quickly, but enunciated her words and syllables. It sounded weird, even to me.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," I said, shaking her hand that she jutted out toward me. Her eyes widened.

"Wow, you have a strong grip on you!" she exclaimed. I blushed. Even though I was properly used to this reaction, it felt weird coming from someone I had just met and didn't know.

"Yeah, runs in the family," I offered. She gave me a friendly smile.

"So you came here from...?" she questioned.

"Alaska. Anchorage, Alaska."

"Hm, interesting. And here I thought you were from France, since your name sounds French and all. Pretty name, by the way." she said, gesturing for me to get up and walk around. I stood up, feeling like a giant around most kids, including her. "You're really tall." she mumbled.

"Yeah. Runs in the family, again." I said, laughing. She showed me the different classes and laboratories and such. It grew silent for a moment. "So, uh...who are the Cullens?" I asked hesitantly. In all honesty, I was afraid to ask.

"They're all foster children to Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen," she pointed to where they were standing, all five of them. "The one in blue is Edward Cullen, and the girl beside him is Rosalie Hale. The boy with his arms around Rosalie is Emmett Cullen, her boyfriend--" she growled at the word. "The one with short brown hair is Alice Cullen, and the one beside Alice is Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother. But, I wouldn't waste your time. They're not...people friendly." Alexandra said.

I felt myself smile.

"Jasper Hale.." I whispered to myself. Nice name.

".....and it's like they're all alone--Chanteclair? You okay?" she asked, snapping me back into reality. I blinked rapidly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Uh, what's your next class?" I asked, taking my mind off of the subject.

"Trig. You?"

"Same."

Time passed and trigonometry ended as I walked to lunch with Alex, her preferred name over her real name. We both ended up in the lunchroom and I felt my heart skip a beat as two of the five Cullen children turned to look at Alex and I. By the people that Alex described and pointed out, it was Emmett and Jasper.

Jasper intrigued me, more ways than one.

I didn't know why at the time. If it was his shocking good looks, his calm personality, or for the fact....he seemed like me.

I couldn't erase the last thought out of my head. There was no way on this Earth that I would meet someone like me. It just didn't happen in real life, much less, it never happened to me. I knew deep inside that I never would, but the fact that he _could _be, piqued my interest deeply. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and focus on getting lunch.

I had to walk by the Cullen table to enter the lunch line, which I soon regretted. I searched for a longer way, but none was to be found. I shook my head again.

Of course I was used to the staring, the name-calling, and everything else people did to me when they saw me. I knew I was a freak of nature, one that didn't belong. I knew I had no other right than to be here, no matter how much I detested fate. Or, right now, how much it detested me.

I immediately straighted my posture up when I passed the table, and I saw a few of them do the same. Out of the corner of my eye, the one I came to know as Jasper, suddenly grabbed the edges of the lunch table. If I didn't know better, or have sharp enough senses, I would have thought he was going to flip it over. I saw Edward immediately do the same, and I saw Emmett push his hands forward as if to calm him down and stop him.

I didn't want to think (or let them think, rather) that I was staring at them, so I waited for the perfect time and turned my head toward the table. I sighed to myself.

"First day of school, and here I am, reading minds." I mumbled to myself. I waited for the time when they all looked away. I looked at Jasper first.

_'Control yourself, Jasper. She's only a human.'_ Jasper thought. I looked away frantically as his head turned toward mine, and his piercing eyes seem to look straight into my soul.

"If he only knew what I was, he wouldn't call me human." I said to myself, then mentally kicked myself, realizing that someone could have heard me.

_'You're not human_?' Someone's thoughts ran into my head. I looked around weirdly.

_'Over here. The...Cullen table, I believe your friend Alex had called us.'_

I looked over at the Cullen table and saw Jasper get up and walk toward me. It looked like he was dancing, or walking on air, instead of walking on the floor. I instantly snapped up and I felt my eyes darken.

"I'm Jasper. You're Chanteclair, right?" he asked. I kept my posture upright.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Come with me," he said, retreating back toward his original table. I scoffed, so close to getting lunch. I followed him anyway. "I'm assuming you know our names by now. I believe you will be a help to us." Jasper said lowly, sitting down. "Guys, this is Chanteclair Williamson. Her place of origin may be important to us."

Five pairs of eyes looked at me like I was some kind of murderer. I felt out of place again.

"Where are you from, Chanteclair?" someone asked. I remembered his name was Edward.

I hesitated, afraid to tell them. I instantly felt the atmosphere change into something..tranquil. "Alaska."

Then I felt someone kick me. I smiled. "Okay, I moved here from Anchorage. I'm originally from Denali."

It grew silent again, and I felt like an outcast.

It felt like they just shunned me silently. Lucky me.

"What can you do? What are your physical abilities?" Edward asked. The other three, not including Jasper, looked at Edward like he was a lunatic. His eyes stayed on mine.

I stared at him for a second. I growled lowly. "How did you know?"

"You may not be a vampire, but you certainly aren't human." he said. My eyes darkened and narrowed, sending a wave of pain through them. I winced slightly.

"My nickname is The Black Raven, you may know of me, or heard of me before. I can see and hear for miles away, either on land, water, or air. I can lift up to three hundred times my weight easily, and I can defy Newton's laws. I can read others thoughts and I can implant memories of any kind and control them, but only by physical touch. Also by physical touch, I can leave my body behind and pour my spirit into someone else, but only for a limited amount of time."

I looked up and saw each and every one of them staring at me, in either shock or in horror.

"How did you get this way? What's your story?" Edward asked again.

"I was enlisted in the Army as a nurse and assistant during World War I. I lost too much blood when I had gotten wounded. I had to have a blood transfusion along with a bone marrow transplant. They mixed my match up and got the wrong blood and marrow. The person they mixed me up with was a vampire, a Veteran from the war in the South, I was told. It was...quite something. But, anyway, it was half blood and half venom, so I'm half human and half vampire. But my abilities..I was born with those."

Emmett's and Edward's mouths fell open. "Really? How?" Emmett asked.

My eyes darkened. "I'd prefer not to talk about it at the moment."

They all nodded. "Understood. Maybe some other time, then."

"So, how did you get your nickname?" Emmett asked.

"I can transform into a raven. The type of bird."

His eyes widened and he stretched his arm across the table and held his palm up, high-five style. "Alright! How cool is that?"

I laughed, giving him a high five.

"When you lived in Alaska, did you see any of our kind? Nomads, people out of the ordinary?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "No. I can tell when people...aren't human, per se. Have you had any trouble lately?"

"No, just making sure."

"So, what do you hunt, then, if you're a vampire?" Jasper asked. His rough voice caused me to jump a bit.

"I don't hunt. I'm half human, remember? I can assure you I don't hunt people, otherwise the whole school would be a funeral home," I smirked. "Any foreign blood mixed with mine is....well, it isn't very pretty." I said, making a face.

"Oh," Jasper said, obviously lost in thought. He nodded in Edward's direction. Edward did the same. "You're on your own, correct?" he asked, turning his attention toward me once more. I hesitated to answer, getting lost in his eyes. I had to think about what he meant, in the literal sense or not.

"Yes. My parents are deceased. They died during WWI. I was the last to know, considering I was so hard to 'get ahold of'." I said sadly, making air quotes. Even though my parents did not serve, I still had fond memories of them.

"Your condition isn't stable," Jasper said again. He nodded toward Edward and Emmett, who returned it. Alice and Rosalie did the same. "You can live with us."

I blinked. Wait, what?

"I...don't know." I said unsurely.

"There's an extra room!" Alice said, speaking up for the first time. She bounced up and down in her seat, her eyes twinkling with delight. Either she really liked me, or....I didn't want to think of the next possibility. I glanced at Edward, who seemed to be the 'ring leader' of the group, even if it was my own assumption.

'_It's okay, I promise. Carlisle and Esme will love you_.' Edward thought toward me.

I sighed. "Alright," I said with a smile.

"Yay!" Alice semi-yelled. The sound was blended out when the bell rang for dismissal.

"You can meet us in the parking lot after school." Jasper said, coming around to where I was standing. He was so fast and light on his feet that before I had time to think about thinking, he was right beside me.

"Alright."

* * *

**--After School; The parking lot...--**

"Chanteclair, over here!" I heard someone yell in my direction, causing me and my overly-short nerves to jump a bit. I locked the doors of my black Hummer H3 and walked toward where Alice was standing. "You're going to ride with us, aren't you?"

_If you can't beat them, join them._ I thought. Alice must have intercepted this because she smiled.

"Might as well! Your Hummer will be fine, I'll have Emmett drive it home. You need to ride with us."

"_Need_ to ride home with you?" I repeated skeptically and raised an eyebrow.

"Well...we want to get to know you better, that's all." she said, smiling.

"Oh, great. Twenty questions." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

* * *

**--The Cullen House--**

"Dude! You should totally hear her stereo system, it is crazy!" Emmett said, bursting through the door. Edward gave him a weird look and sighed.

I smiled. Emmett and I would probably get along well, if Alice ever lets me out of her death grip.

"Carlisle, Esme! We need to introduce you to someone." Edward yelled up the stairwell.

"There's no need to be nervous." Jasper said. It was obvious my nervousness filled the air.

I watched in silence as a man and a woman came down the stairs, the man looking barely over twenty and the woman as well. The man, who I presumed was Carlisle, was outrageously beautiful. He had jet blonde hair, and had the same color eyes as the rest of the Cullen children. The woman was beautiful as well, and just being in the same room with her made me take a hit to my self-esteem. I felt very, very unattractive being in a room filled with such beauty.

"If I don't believe my eyes, The Black Raven herself." I heard Carlisle mumble under his breath. My stupid long-range hearing came in handy at the times I really didn't need it to. "Well, hello there." he said, coming up toward me and extending his hand. I had to think for a moment, and then I shook his hand. Esme came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hello darling," she gushed. I smiled.

"Mom, Dad, this is Chanteclair Williamson." Alice introduced.

"Nice to meet you all," I said, smiling at them.

"Nice to meet you, too, Chanteclair."

"Chanteclair is.. half vampire." Edward said. My eyes widened.

_So much for putting it all on the table, _I thought. Carlisle and Esme looked at me with weird expressions, and I had the urge to bolt out of the room and run back home.

"Tell us your story, Chanteclair." Carlisle said. He offered me a seat on the couch, and we all sat down. A few minutes passed and as I told my story, I felt Jasper stiffen up beside me when I mentioned the parts about being in the Army and my vampire transformation. I secretly wondered what it may have been about, but I didn't question at the time. We sat and talked for a while, about different things about me. Where I'd lived, what I'd done, things like that.

My parents were a touchy subject, though, so we skipped that part and they apologized in agreement. They couldn't have been more understanding.

Alice popped up from where she was sitting. "So, can she live with us?" she asked.

I hadn't lived with any family or..people, rather, since my parents had passed. Carlisle and Esme smiled in my direction.

"I don't see why not," Carlisle said as Esme nodded. "She's perfectly welcome here. Although, I do believe you'll have to room with someone for at least a day. Looks like Emmett and I are going to have to clean up the extra bedroom." he continued with a laugh.

Emmett pouted. "Ah, I wasn't looking forward to that, Dad."

Neither was I, Emmett. Neither was I.


	2. Chapter One: Expectations

A/N: So, due to my own stupidity and my haste in putting the prologue up, I forgot to mention one detail:

**Alice is not engaged or married to Jasper in this story.**

That's why I paired him up with an 'OC', which will be Chanteclair as we all know. If that offends anyone, it's simple: don't read the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and if I did....do dee do dee do....

Listening To: Decode by Paramore.

* * *

Chapter One: Expectations

_"What are we supposed to do after all that we've been through? When everything that felt so right is wrong, now that the love is gone. There is nothing left to prove, now it's just denying the simple truth. Can't find the reason to keep holding on, now that the love is gone." -Love Is Gone; David Guetta._

"I'll be the one...who can make all your sorrows undone...I'll be the one..." I said as I walked up the stairs of the Cullen house. We started packing and unpacking overnight, but my things were moved into another room. Carlisle and Emmett kept me up all night by cleaning out the 'spare room' as they called it. Oh well. If a human only needs six hours of sleep, then a half human only needs three, right? Too bad for me.

"You'll be rooming with Jasper, Clair. And I hope you're okay with us calling you that." Carlisle said, lifting up the box I had in my hands and placing it beside of a door. Emmett smiled at me.

"Jasper, huh." I said, slightly disappointed for a reason even I didn't know why at the time. I was pretty sure Alice would be disappointed, but we promised not to tell her. So, in order to make it up to her, I got the room beside of Alice's, so we wouldn't be that far away. Jasper must have heard the conversation Carlisle, Emmett and I were having, and he walked out of the room.

"She's staying in here?" Jasper asked. The tension in his voice caused me to wince a little and regret ever coming here. He _really_ hated me, which was a total contradiction from yesterday at school.

"Yes, Jasper. Only for a day though. Emmett and I are almost finished cleaning out the spare room." Carlisle said.

Jasper paused. "I'm going out for a walk or something. I'll be back later." he said, leaving the house in a hurry. I looked down at my feet, and out the window as I watched him walk into the woods. Carlisle and Emmett looked at each other and sighed, as if they knew something I didn't know.

"Did I do something?" I asked timidly.

"No, Jasper has always been...detached, per se. It takes him a while. He's the newest member of our family." Edward said, coming out of no where, which made me jump. He smiled. "You know, if you have long-range hearing, you shouldn't be so jumpy." he smirked.

I sighed.

"He'll come around Clair, he always does." Emmett assured me. I tried to smile at him, but I think it came out more as a grimace instead.

Most of my boxes were already in the spare room but my bare necessities were in a box in the corner of Jasper's room. Seeing as he was already mad, I didn't want to take up any of his personal space. It was around five thirty when I heard the front door close. I had just got finished eating, which to my surprise, Carlisle and Esme didn't mind at all. They said that the kitchen was being put to good use. I knew it was Jasper.

I was in a chair in the corner of the hallway, just a few feet from his room. I faced out of the window, looking out into the woods with a sketchbook in hand. Ever since I was little, I always loved to draw. I was drawing pictures of outside, shading to excruciating details. I heard footsteps up the stairs and I knew Jasper was behind me. I continued to draw when I noticed he was right behind me. He didn't say anything to me, he just went in his room and closed the door.

I hummed the song I was singing a while ago when I was cooking and continued to draw.

"What are you drawing?" Jasper asked. He sat down beside me and the atmosphere was suddenly calm.

I hesitated to say something. More or less, I wasn't able to form a coherent sentence. I had no vocabulary for three point five seconds.

"Nature. This is a beautiful place." I said, continuing to draw.

"That it is. Mind if I look at your drawings?" he asked, extending his long arm.

"Sure," I said, handing him the book. He looked at each page skeptically, but when he turned to the last page, I could instantly feel the room become tense. He looked at me with fierce eyes, and I could have swore he was going to attack me, right here and now. I couldn't begin to fathom his expression. Before I had time to speak or think, my sketchbook was being ripped into bits, tiny pieces of paper that fell to the floor.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

He growled at me, and threw my box of things out in front of me.

"Go room with Alice or something. Do not come near me ever again." he said roughly, then slammed his door, about to shatter the house with his brute strength.

"Jasper..." I whispered. It took me a while to realize Alice and Emmett were beside me, picking up the pieces of paper that were once my drawings.

"Clair, are you okay?" Emmett asked. "I thought he'd be better by now, but I guess not. Did he hurt you?"

I couldn't hear anything. I was already zoned out.

Someone kept tapping me.

"I'm fine." I lied, picking up what was left of my sketchbook and laying it on the table I was previously using. "I'll be back later." I said, then bolted off toward the door, leaving everything behind me. I had no idea where I was going to, but I had to get away.

My instinct took over but my body told me not to leave the perimeter. So, I bargained with myself and I ended up walking out in the yard amongst the trees I was previously drawing.

"Clair, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I heard someone ask. I turned around swiftly. It was Alice, and she looked at me with pleading eyes. I smiled at her.

"I'm fine..."

"What picture did he see that caused him to rip your book apart?" she asked. I tried to remember what the last page was. I racked my brain for at least two whole minutes until I remembered.

"A Confederate soldier...I..draw things upon memory, sometimes. My parents told me stories about them. Is that bad?" I asked.

She sighed, and I had a feeling she knew something I didn't. "That's..his story. You'll have to ask him about that. Besides, I don't think anyone can explain it better than himself."

I frowned. "He refuses to talk to me. He told me to room with you and to 'never come near him again.'" I repeated in the same angry tone. "Everyone says that he'll come around. That he'll be better in a few days. It's so contradicting, you know? He was the one who introduced me to your family-- and here I am now. It's like I represent the seventh circle of Hades and there's no way he can escape it. The only thing I want to know is what I did wrong." I laughed. "They do say first impressions count."

She smiled.

"I'll bet you're wrong." she said simply.


	3. Chapter Two: We Aren't Getting Anywhere!

A/N: I can't believe all the love this story has gotten, it's overwhelming me. :) I thank everyone who have stayed true to this and reviewed, even when I didn't like some parts of it...but anyway, second chapter! Also, if anyone has any suggestions for the story, feel free to tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sadly. But if I did, then Jasper would be tied up in my room and never be let out under any circumstance. =D Someone asked me this today and that's exactly what I said. Hahah.

Listening To: The River by Good Charlotte.

* * *

Chapter Two: We Aren't Getting Anywhere!

_"So, you're tired of running, you're tired of hurting, you're tired of living in their light. You're tired of listening, you're tired of hurting, keep your sadness alive. Don't you know, that misery loves company? Yeah, I heard that misery was looking for me. Happiness is a place that don't look good on me. Yeah, I heard misery was looking for me." --Misery; Good Charlotte._

"I'll bet you're wrong." she said simply, and turned to walk away. I sighed. I had no idea what she meant, and I wasn't really that great at figuring out hidden meanings within sentences. Thanks, super-smart brain of mine.

"No one ever tells the literal truth anymore." I mumbled under my breath as I made my way back into the house. I glanced ta my watch, it was a little after six now. I realized I had been talking along with Alice for over thirty minutes.

I made my way back up the stairs to go get my stuff that Jasper had thrown at me. I found my stuff already on the same table, along with a new sketchbook. There was a note attached to it that read:

_"Clair,  
__I hope this makes up for it.  
__-Jasper."_

"This means a lot to me. I thank you for it." I said. I could feel Jasper's presence behind me and to my suprise, he wasn't angry. I sighed, knowing there was only one way to find out what Alice meant. "Before you go off into another rampage of total hatred for me, I want to asl you something." I said sternly. I heard his footsteps come forward.

"What is it?"

"I was talking to Alice in the yard a few minutes ago and I asked her why she thought you had gotten angry with me. She told me to ask you. She also said no one could probably explain it better than yourself." I said. I was still facing the window, looking out onto the sunset. I thought he was never going to answer.

"Sit down." he commanded quietly, but sternly.

I obeyed and sat beside of him. After all, the last thing I needed was to make him angry again.

"I used to be a soldier in the Confederacy before becoming...or, being changed into a vampire..." he continued on and told me his story, about the Confederacy and when he had gotten changed. He told me about his family, and Maria and Peter. I listened with intensity. I had never heard a better story. Or, intriguing was more the word. He lifted his sleeve up. Scars covered his arm. "You understand now." he said. It wasn't a question.

I nodded. "I'm sorry about....the...drawing...I never knew, and I didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't apologize. It was my fault. I shouldn't have overreacted." he apologized. This was the actual first time I had noticed he had a hint of a southern accent, which made me smile.

"So, we're okay now?" I asked, getting up. He followed suit.

"We are. Are you going hunting with us later on tonight?"

"I...guess so?" I asked indifferently.

He laughed."Alright, see you later, then." he said, flicking his wrist in the form of a wave then leaving. He disappeared down the staircase.

"See you later." I whispered.

My conclusion was clear to me now.

* * *

**  
--Later That Night; The Forest--**

I didn't have trouble keeping up with the Cullen family, considering we were all with equality in speed and agility. Me coming along seemed to serve no purpose at all, seeing that I didn't "hunt" animals. I considered myself a liability. Once or twice, I considered in my mind going back home, but Alice's thoughts intercepted mine.

_'Go home and I'll tell Jasper you have a thing for him.'_

_'You wouldn't dare.'_

_'Want to find out?'_ But before I had time to protest, before I had even had time to open my mouth _to_ protest, her shrill voice had broken the silence of the night.

"Oh, Jasper..." she called as they all stopped and looked around. Excluding me, because I was so angry and embarrassed at the same time, I ran into a tree. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett turned around. Rosalie had the nerve to turn around and give Alice a smirk. I could feel myself getting angrier by the second.

_'This isn't going to end well, Alice.'_ I thought toward her. She glanced at me.

_'Your eyes are black.'_

_'Hence the nickname.'_

"WHOA!" Emmett's booming voice filled the forest. "Look at Clair's eyes! They're black!" he exclaimed. I looked away in an attempt to hide.

Jasper was at Alice's side. "Did you need something?" he asked.

"No, never mind." she said, shooting me a dirty look. He shot me a look as well, and we continued again.

_'Do you really have a thing for Jasper?'_

_'No.'_ I was pretty sure she could hear the lies in my voice, even if it was a thought.

_'We'll have to see about that.'_

I growled. "Why doesn't anyone speak the literal truth anymore?! It's driving me insane!" I yelled without realizing they could hear me. Everyone looked at me weird.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

* * *

**--The Cullen House; That Night--**

After we (well, they, rather) got back from hunting, I was in the kitchen fixing muffins, due to the fact I was hungry, and muffins were the only thing I had packed. I had asked Esme for permission first, due to my upbringing with manners for elders.

Even if she wasn't that old.

"Sure, honey. Fix anything you'd like." she'd told me. "Feel free, this house is your home."

I sighed, finding the muffin packet and the frilly little things you put them in when you put them into the cast-iron thing. I had no idea what either was called.

I couldn't find a pair of scissors, so I had the bright idea to cut the packet with a knife. I heard footsteps coming and I saw Jasper walk by.

As soon as I cut the packet with the knife, someone hit something (or it could have been Emmett's laugh), and made me jump, causing me to cut my finger with the knife. I turned around, and Jasper was right behind me, his teeth inches from my face and throat. He was suddenly jerked back by Edward and Emmett, who seemed to appear out of no where. Edward gave me a stern look.

"Clair, go outside for a few minutes, alright? I'll have Carlisle come out and take a look at your hand." he said. Alice rushed into the room, dragging me with her, but not touching the finger I had cut.

"C'mon, Clair, outside we go."

I walked outside with Alice, who went back inside apologizing. I heard the door open again and Carlisle stepped out, sitting down next to me on the steps.

"Feeling better?"

I sighed. "My hand does, but my feelings and ego took a stab."

He returned the sigh. "You'll have to look over Jasper. He's the newest member of our family and he's not as...dedicated to what we do. He's trying, though. Get's an A for effort." he said, putting peroxide on my hand. I hissed at the burn, because even half-vampires feel pain.

"I feel like a liability to your family. I know, well, at least hope, you guys like me...but Jasper...is a different story. I want...no, need to earn his respect, if it's the last thing I ever do. He's like me, and I can't escape that fact."

"We adore you, Clair. Don't think any different of that. Jasper has a hard time with everything we do. Like I said, he's trying. He was the weakest link before you came, being new and all. He's trying to grasp and get used to the concept of self-control. Has he told you his story?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Did he tell you about the newborns?"

"Yeah....oh...Oh." I realized.

"You see the problem."

"I _feel_like the problem. Like I'm just here to destroy his life or something. I'm sure he feels the same way. He's so...intriguing, like I'm addicted and I can't stay away. I know it's the human part of me that finds your family insanely beautiful, but...okay. I'm rambling, I know it." I said with a smile.

"You're fine," he returned the smile. "I don't really know what to say, except that these things take time. Do what you think is right, Clair. Your heart will tell you" he said, then disappearing into the house.

It was getting dark soon.

Maybe Carlisle was right. Maybe these things do take time.


	4. Chapter Three: Reality Checks

A/N: Sorry for the lapse between updates. I actually hand-write each chapter in a notebook and take it to school with me, and two of my friends over-read it while I read their stories. Thus, we are the "story-trading club". So, yeah, that's how cool I am.

Disclaimer: I hate these things, but I do not own Twilight. Sadly.

Listening To: Spotlight by Mutemath.

Side Authors Note: Special thanks to; **Akira Darkness** and **The-Devil's-Avenging-Angels**, who, religiously, review this story. If I could virtually tackle you...hey, wait, I can. :D -tackles-

HAHA! Well. Ahem. Thanks for reviewing. :)

Chapter Three: Reality Checks

_"There was a reason I devoted myself to you. I may not know it now, but in future, I shall know. There was a reason for all of this--the fact I cannot stay away from you. The fact that you shall remain in my heart forever. I shall avenge you. Your ways, actions, controls, are now within me. Everything. You and I are now one--merged together like the way the moon is to the sun, and the Earth to the moon. There is no denying the fact now." --Quote by me._

* * *

_I was in the forest all alone, the sun shining down upon me held my eyesight for a matter of seconds. For being a forest, everything was so articulate-- but not one single sound was heard. The sun was bright; it's yellow-white rays came down and sparkled everything in sight._

_I stumbled across a stick or branch on the forest floor and fell to my feet. Then, something hit the back of my head, causing me to fall faint. After what seemed like eternity I awoke. It was night now, and still nothing was heard. The moon cascaded across the sky, sending its dim but forceful rays of light down to Earth; my only source of light for finding my way home, wherever that was. My eyes glanced around, and I realized I was still on the ground._

_Before I had time to even breathe, someone was standing in front of me with their arm held out. The arm was brutal looking; it had moon-shaped crescents decored and descending down the arm. After a second, I recognized who it was._

_Jasper._

_I slowly looked up to his gaze. His eyes were a different color than the golden-amber I were used to. They were a bright, bright blood red with a hint of orange and yellow. He looked at me, mortified with hunger. I knew I wasn't going to make it out of here alive--even in one piece. He would kill me, and Chanteclair would be no more. He grew closer, and when I didn't take his hand, he roughly jerked me up by the shoulders._

_His mouth and overbearing teeth were so close to my neck, ready to snap at any small, lithe movement I made. I opened my mouth, ready to scream, but nothing came out. I was too terrorized to even breathe. He inched closer now, closer than ever._

_This was it._

"JASPER!" I yelled.

Snapping back into reality, I shot up off of my bed, my breathing labored. I couldn't move, talk, breathe, or think straight. Relief did not wash over me when I finally comprehended that the whole thing was a dream. I sat upright in the bed, staring at the floor. I hadn't even heard when or how the door had slammed open. I didn't even hear when Jasper had came in.

"Clair?" he asked softly.

What was he expecting of me?

"Clair?" he asked again, but he was swiftly pushed aside by Esme, who was about two point five seconds late of getting in the room first than Jasper. She had floated her way past Jasper's stone placement in my new room, and ran toward me.

"Jasper..." I whispered. She immediately understood and left the room, with so much as a small nod to Jasper, who returned it back to her.

"Clair, you need to tell me what's wrong." he said softly, testing the waters and coming closer toward me. I slinked back into my bed, clutching the covers and bringing them with me. I glanced at the clock, it was a little past two. I looked out of the window that was beside of my bed. The moonlight was shining through the window, and it hit Jasper's skin so delicately; causing what looked like miniature strobe lights to dance around him.

"I....you...red and...yellow...you're..." I trailed off, still unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Clair, calm down. You need to tell me what's wrong." he repeated. "Or, maybe _I_ should calm you down." he said, flashing a quick smile, causing the moonlight rays to bounce off of his set of teeth. "Explain." he commanded, sitting at the edge of my bed now.

I glanced at his eyes. They weren't red, orange, or a bright yellow. Just the same color they had always been and used to--that golden amber. His face wasn't contorted into some weird, antagonistic shape. It was soft, inviting.

"I had this dream about you," I started. I looked for some type of reaction, anything that would cause him to leave again like he previously had done. But I found nothing. He waved his hand to continue. "I was in the middle of the forest and I have no idea why. I must have fell or something, because I tripped and then something hit the back of my head and caused me to black out. When I awoke, your hand was outstretched toward me. You had a demonic--" I cringed at my choice of words, no matter how true it may have been. "look on your face on your face, and your eyes were a combination of red, orange, and yellow. I was so afraid of you, so I didn't get up. When I didn't, you jerked me up by the shoulders and..." It was hard to continue.

He inched closer and took my hand. I stared at it--our hands intertwined together-- for what seemed like eternity and a day. He gave me a smile.

I wasn't sure if it was his emotion-altering skills, or if it was based on pure, sheer willpower. But his hand left mine to touch my face, reluctantly touching it but with grace.

He smiled again.

"I would never hurt you."

And with that, he was off.


	5. Chapter Four: Crashing

A/N: I feel like such a failure for leaving you guys up for so long---things have seriously gotten in the way. School, my social life, etc, But now that everything is FINALLY cleared up, I can get back to what I do best—writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own a Jasper shirt. :D  
Listening To: Through The Fire and Flames by Dragonforce.

* * *

Chapter Four: Crashing  
_"I cannot run away." – Already Over; RED._

"I will never hurt you."

Those four words echoed through my head, day and night. When I woke up, when I slept, when I ate and drank. Every time I passed Jasper in the Cullen household, the feeling escalated. I couldn't help it no matter what I tried.

"Clair. Get a hold of yourself." I said to myself one night when I was in my room alone.

"He's dangerous, and you know darn well that he is. Not that he would actually take interest in you anyway, because you're _half vampire and human_. It just 'wouldn't seem right'. So, there's no use in trying. He probably thinks you're out to ruin his life or something. Like you're just here as one big burden," I stopped and sat down on my bed. "Like, you weren't meant to be a part of this world. You should've died along with your parents. To make everyone happy, yes, that is what you should've done. You should have gave up a long time ago, but no. You had to stick it through. You had to be the one to prove everyone wrong, and look where you are." I paused. "Look what you've become."

It was dead silent as my rambling stopped. I heard rain starting to beat against my window. I suffered silently. I wished someone would come and talk to me. I wished for someone who made me feel better, like I actually belonged.

"You lie."

The voice came from the door threshold, and I slowly turned around. Jasper was there, leaning against the door. His eyes were light as he stepped farther in my room and the moonlight hit him. He closed the door with a small, swift movement, and I wasn't about to question why. He had a tissue in his hand as he sat down beside me on my bed. He handed the tissue to me, and this situation seemed highly reminiscent of yesterday. I realized I was crying slightly.

"You think too lowly of yourself, Clair. You aren't a failure. You of anyone here should know that." He said.

"What have I accomplished, Jasper? I came here to hope to be stable, again. I didn't want to be alone; I didn't want to run anymore. I didn't want to hide. I came here to get away from all that. Your family, they have been so hospitable to me. Even when I didn't want to come, you guys took me in. I thank you for that. But I haven't been able to contribute, I guess. What have I done? I'm just a burden. Someone for no one." I said, holding my head in my hands and shaking it.

"You are not a burden. You have someone. No one is meant to be alone."

I laughed darkly. "Ha, yeah. I mean, I never actually had much of a 'love life'. But that isn't what I'm actually talking about, although that would be nice as well. I feel like I belong here, with you."

"How is that?"

"I really don't know." I answered. "I really don't know."

I looked at him. He was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"  
It was his turn to laugh now, and the bed shook slightly.

"You really have no idea, do you, Clair? You honestly have not a clue." He turned toward me. "

"No idea about what?"  
He wouldn't answer. He simply got up, and went to the window. He watched the rain for a few minutes, and then turned to get my sketchbook. He picked up a pen and started to draw in it, his hand moving fast. It wasn't long before he finished. He laid down my sketchbook with the drawing still intact, and handed me back the pen.

"Find the drawing." was all he said, and then left my room. I waited, and then looked through the sketchbook carefully. I found the drawing, and it simply had said:

"You,

are important to me. You belong here.

But most of all? I want you to belong with me."

-Jasper.


	6. Chapter Five: Taken

A Crashed Manipulator  
Chapter Five: Taken

a/n: I know, I know, it's been a while ever since I updated. Some things have came up and, well, you know me. My life is constantly busy, all the time. That isn't an excuse to stay away from something I love, though, I know. But I recently got a review (thank you, **RandomRiter, I hope you haven't lost your sanity.**) and they inspired me to update this lost cause. So, bear with me, and everything shall try to bear its course once more. Thanks for being loyal. :)

* * *

"I hope you aren't serious," I whispered to myself. "There's no way you're serious. No freaking way you're serious."

"But I am serious, Clair." Jasper said, again, appearing once out of no where.

"Why would you even...want to...why would you even think about.." I trailed off, not entirely knowing what to say or how to act.

"Think about what?"

"Us."

Now that was a hard word to choke out, indeed.

"But it wouldn't be right."

"I don't care if it isn't right."

The man wasn't giving up anytime soon.

"Clair, do you know any foreign language?" Jasper asked. He was now sitting beside of me, his face almost smirking, and I began to laugh. It was the mood control thing, I knew it.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

He muttered something incomprehensible, so lowly that I couldn't understand. Then he looked me in the eyes and said, "La tua cantante."

I knew what that meant. Oh, I knew what that meant well.

"Get some sleep, Clair. The family has a lot planned for tomorrow, I wouldn't want you to miss it." He planted a light kiss on my forehead and left the room in a sweeping motion, and I fell back onto my bed, into a slumber.

* * *

I heard voices. I didn't bear to open my eyes, because if I did, I would be a goner. I didn't know what to do, other than to remain silent, and act like I was sleeping. Would they really hurt me if I was sleeping? I wasn't sure of that.

"Her name is Chanteclair," a voice said. It was the voice of a man, like the voice you get when you say your name through a fan.

"She is the hybrid, yes?" A woman's voice now. The voice was small, but held authority and power.

Like Hitler.

"Yes, she is." A third voice, another man's, but not so authoritative. Kind of like the voice who was afraid to speak up only when he was spoken to.

"Is she asleep? Or faking?"

The darker voice laughed. "You're asking me? Why don't you try for yourself and find out?"

"I don't think she's worth it," the woman's voice scoffed. Why did I feel offended?

"Take her. Don't wake her, though, she's liable to do something rash, and we wouldn't like that at all.

I was being lifted up. That was nice. I was being kidnapped by I had no idea who, and I had no idea where they were taking me. I wanted to cry and scream for Jasper, for Carlisle, for anyone who could hear, but I didn't dare. If I got myself into this, I could probably get myself out of it.

At least, I hoped so.


End file.
